Mr Matchmaker
by Be-ya
Summary: RyoSakuKin: The problem with helping other people with their problem is getting your own problem in the process. /HIATUS/
1. The Parasite and the Host

**Title: Mr. Matchmaker**

**Summary: RyoSakuKin: The problem with helping other people with their problem is getting your own problem in the process. **

**Warning: **Not beta-ed

A/N: So yeah, I decided to start another story. This may be good and this may be bad but the idea was so irresistible that I couldn't help but type it. XD Actually, I myself don't like love triangles since I always feel that the third party will be wasted. But anyway, let us see what I can do. So…this may be a short chapter but I promise to update a little faster. :) Please enjoy!

Constructive criticisms are always welcome.

**0.0**

**Chapter 1: The Parasite and the Host **

_Pok._

_Pok._

_Pok._

Sounds of tennis ball continuously being hit and rallied could be clearly heard from distance. It was hot and sunny that Saturday morning when people would love to take a healthy stroll around the park, when couples would love to hold hands during a date or when family would be encouraged to have picnic together.

"Ne, Koshimae, can I ask you a question?"

He didn't answer but Kintarou asked anyway, "What would you do if you like a girl but the girl doesn't like a boy like you but likes a boy who is someone else who is not you?"

The tennis prodigy on the other hand stayed silent at the sudden raise of the question. For one, he had never been a love adviser of anyone before, it had been the other way around in fact and two, he didn't quite grasp the jumbled inquiry of his companion.

"Ko-shi-ma-e!" exclaimed the red-haired boy across from him as he did a straight shot and ran towards the net. "Answer me! Answer me! Answer me---!" he reiterated like a broken cd player.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he aimed at the back right corner of the court by using a lob.

He didn't know why Kintarou had been strangely lovesick that day. Now that he thought about it, it was also a wonder to him how he ended up spending his weekend with him. Though he couldn't really care; he would win the game and finish him off with his daydreaming.

He smirked at the thought and prepared to swing his arm for a feign but stopped short when he realized that the Shitenhouji rookie wasn't on his own side of the net but was actually approaching him, ready to tackle him. His golden, cat-like eyes widen in horror. Sometimes, it frightens him that the reflexes that he usually has whenever he plays tennis leave him whenever he's with said man.

"Oi," he said as he moved towards the left to evade the looming attack.

"Koshimae, what will you do?" Kintarou stopped short before his face met with the ground and faced Ryoma with a desperate expression.

It was so out of place and sudden that he didn't have any choice but to say the first thing that came to his blank mind, "Play tennis?" he answered.

There was a moment of silence as both of them just stared into each other's golden orbs. But just as the silence was abruptly induced, came Kintarou's sudden burst of laughter. Why he was laughing, Ryoma had absolutely no idea.

"Koshimae," he managed to say in between his uncontrollable cackle. "That was exactly what I thought you would say."

Although Ryoma didn't know where the humor was placed in Kintarou's statement, he didn't dare interrupt him. Instead of mulling over the thought, the tennis prodigy decided to turn and heed towards the bench where his tennis bag was currently sitting. He would rather _not_ spend his time defeating an unfocused opponent.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou exclaimed when he realized he was frittering away his rants to thin air. "You're my best friend, right? Right?" he asked as he looped an arm to Ryoma's shoulders. "Friends should help each other!"

"Since when am I your best friend?"

"Since the Nationals, remember?" his eyes glittered dreamily as he reminisced the past. "Our bond is the best!" he grinned.

Ryoma sighed, "I'm going."

"Wa-Wait!" Kintarou ran to match up with the prince's phase. "Ken-chan said that people should talk about love once in a while."

"Aa…sou," Ryoma replied and continued walking.

"So!" Kintarou clapped his hands together. "I decided to ask a girl in my school out," he explained as he put his arms at the back of his head. "But she rejected me, Koshimae! She rejected me!"

In a split second, Ryoma found himself staring at Kintarou's sulking figure on the ground; his arms were covering his face and his head bowed to his bent knees. "What will I do, Koshimae?" he said, raising his head a little to glance at Ryoma's blank stare.

"Here," Ryoma held out a grape Ponta.

"Thanks!" Kintarou beamed and stood up. "So what will I do?" he asked expectantly.

"Forget it."

"No way," the red-haired boy shook his head. "Trust me, Koshimae. You'll never forget the face of the first girl you ask out."

"Sleep," Ryoma suggested. No one could really blame him. He wasn't used to being confessed with people's love life, after all.

Kintarou gave a helpless sigh, "Actually, I've thought all the things you suggested. I even drank Ponta!" he exclaimed as he raised the said drink up in the air. "But," he let out another sigh escape his lips as he sluggishly dropped his raised arm. "None of them work, Koshimae."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ryoma, too, found himself thinking. He never once thought things like this before. Even with the incessant influence of his father, girls had never been on his top list, let alone be his problem.

He resisted the urge to sigh as well as he found himself in a little predicament. Certainly, Kintarou wouldn't let him off the hook if he wouldn't give the answer that would satisfy him.

"Just…get another girl," Ryoma suddenly said not even sure where the thought came from.

"What?" Kintarou cocked his head sideward as if to confirm what he had just said.

"Get another girl," Ryoma repeated as he tilted his cap downwards.

"Why?"

If Ryoma knew the answer, he would have told him head on. But no, the idea just came out of nowhere that he was left with no words to reply.

"Who knows?" he said with a shrug to dismiss the topic. "Find that out for yourself."

"But! But! But—!"

"I'm going home," Ryoma turned to leave but was halted as soon as he did when Kintarou grabbed his arm.

"Koshimae," Kinatarou called. "Help me get another girl. Please?" his eyes twinkled filled with hope only to be crushed by Ryoma's answer.

"No."

"Why? We're best friends right?" his lips quivered.

"Only parasites could depend so much," Ryoma said and started walking, dragging Kintarou who was still clutching tightly to his arm.

"That's right!" Kintarou said with a determined expression, his fist clenched with excitement. "I'll be the parasite and you'll be the host. From now on, we'll do the operation to get revenge on the girl who doesn't like a boy like me but likes a boy who is someone else who is not me! Hah! I'll bet my life that we'll be the best partners in the whole wide world."

Ryoma could only sigh.

~To be continued

**0.0**

A/N: Penny for your thoughts?


	2. Enmeshed

Warning: Not beta-ed

**0.0**

**Chapter 2: Enmeshed**

If there was anything about school that Ryoma loved aside from tennis, it would have to be lunch. A peaceful rooftop, bright sun and wonderful wind that would waft through your face – all of these could define Echizen Ryoma's lunch…or nap, however people would associate it with their vocabulary.

He smiled to himself as he grabbed the hat that he usually brought with him to cover up his face during his rest.

"Ko-shi-ma-e!" someone whispered to his ear.

Ryoma's brows creased forebodingly as the nickname used seemed to ring something short of familiarity.

"Koshimae! Koshimae! Koshimae!" the voice which Ryoma tried to block so hard called relentlessly.

Finally, when Ryoma couldn't take the noise it created anymore, he rose to confront it. And surely, the inevitable happened. Due to his abrupt movement, his head bumped to his intruder.

"Ouch!" both of them exclaimed synchronically.

"You!" Ryoma immediately said, finally recognizing who his shameless intruder was.

"Me!" replied Kintarou as his left hand pointed to himself, the other rubbing his chin which seemed to have bumped with Ryoma's head earlier.

Although it wasn't really his business to ask, Ryoma inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"Hee," Kintarou grinned as he sat in front of Ryoma; bending both of his knees and crossing them. "You promised me remember? We'll be partners in crime!" he raised his pinky finger and grabbed Ryoma's, entwining them afterwards.

_Crime._

"Crime," Ryoma unconsciously spoke his thoughts.

"Of course!" Kintarou said proudly. "I'll be seating in your classes so we could plot our revenge easily," he winked.

Ryoma stared in horror as he grasped that everything was for real, "You'll what?" he asked to confirm.

"I'll be seating in your classes. Actually!" he stopped after he loosed his breath in exhilaration. "I've already enrolled myself. I've got the complete list of your schedule," he said and held out a long piece of paper.

Ryoma's eyed the paper that was dangling on Kintarou's hand. Surely, his class schedule wasn't that long, right?

Kintarou laughed, "You wake up at six, you go straight to the bathroom and brush your teeth –"

"Are you a stalker?" Ryoma asked, cutting Kintarou's speech.

"That's not important," Kintarou said and looked at Ryoma. "So! When are we dating girls?"

"Since when did I say we're dating?" Ryoma asked and stood up as he made a mental note to himself to properly hide somewhere else next time.

"Ko-shi-ma-e, we're not dating."

The tennis prince stopped on his tracks as he realized what Kintarou meant. With a sigh, he turned around to face the red-haired boy, "Alright," Ryoma started. "If you get a girl, you'll go home?"

Kintarou nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll get you one," Ryoma said.

Although Ryoma had to admit the painful fact that he didn't have any woman in mind right at that moment. He even doubted if he would be able to remember even just one name of a girl in his class let alone introduce them to Kintarou.

"Who will the lucky girl be?"

Ryoma blinked. "Ah…I'd have to think about that," was his excuse.

"Just give me names, Koshimae," Kintarou said excitingly. "Is she beautiful? Cute? Or maybe intelligent?"

Ryoma could only stare at him. The boy would surely get disappointed if he wouldn't be able to mention anything, "Ah…" he trailed, thinking hard.

Damn it, he couldn't think of any names. His lack of female companionship was painfully evident in times like this.

"Koshimae," Kintarou suddenly said as he shook his head. "Don't tell me you don't even bother to remember the names of your girlfriends."

For a while, Ryoma only stared at him with confused eyes.

"Ah!" Kintarou exclaimed suddenly. "You don't know any girls, don't you? What a shame," he laughed. "I thought you're popular with girls but I guess we're on the same class after all."

Ryoma gave out a wry laugh, "Don't group me with you."

"Oh," Kintarou challenged. "Let's see if you can give me a name within five seconds."

_5…_

Ryoma couldn't possibly lose to him. There had to be a way.

_4…_

His father.

_3…_

Of course.

_2…_

His father always mentioned weird names of girls whenever he was drunk. Maybe it would help.

_1…_

"Alyssa-chan," he said before he could stop himself.

He just _knew _that the honorific '-chan' was not necessary.

"Alyssa-chan?" Kintarou beamed dreamily. "What a nice name."

"Yeah," Ryoma said, feeling quite guilty for lying. "I guess."

"Introduce me to her, Koshimae!" Kintarou stood up and looked at his yellow watch. "We still have ten minutes before English. Come on!" he said and tugged Ryoma, dragging him towards his classroom.

"Yow-roshiku, minna-san!" Kintarou greeted keenly causing everyone's attention to turn towards them.

Ryoma was not humiliating himself for this, "I'm going," he turned to leave rather unsuccessfully as Kintarou was quick to haul him back.

"Where's Alyssa-chan?" Kintarou whispered.

"Who?" Ryoma asked but stopped short after remembering their earlier exchange, "She's there," he pointed randomly.

"Where?" Kintarou followed the path of his finger, his eyes squinting.

"Somewhere," Ryoma amended as he put his hand inside his pocket. "Maybe she's not here." He just hoped that he had a classmate named 'Alyssa'.

Kintarou sighed, "Anyway!" he clapped his hands together. "Introduce me to everyone," he said and grabbed Ryoma's hand.

"Hello," Ryoma heard him say. "I'm Tooyama Kintarou, Koshimae's best friend!"

"Koshimae?" the group of girls tilted their heads in confusion.

"Ah! I forgot you don't call him like that. He's known as Echizen here," he said, pointing at Ryoma.

The circle of women blushed and bowed slightly when Ryoma glanced their way and nodded.

"Ryo-Ryoma-sama…" two of the girls murmured with a sigh.

"Hm," muttered Kintarou to Ryoma. "You're pretty popular, I see."

Ryoma only shrugged and averted his gaze away.

"Ladies!" Kintarou patted the table as he joined the circle. "Koshimae's best friend here wants to know your names," he grinned as he tapped his chest lightly.

Even before Kintarou could have said more, names of girls along with some 'Ryoma-sama' and squeals wafted through the air as they raised their hands desperately.

"I'm Hina!"

"I'm Sato Kana, but please call me Kana-chan. Or Kana!"

"Aya here! Please remember me!"

The girls were getting uncontainable that even Kintarou himself felt the need to retreat backwards.

"Oh girls, calm down," Kintarou said uselessly attempting to pacify the noise.

With a groan, Ryoma jerked the red-haired boy away from the crowd.

"Wow, Koshimae," Kintarou finally said, awestruck, when they were away from the hysterical group of female specie.

"Ask help from him," Ryoma said, pointing at Horio Satoshi who was stuffing a shrimp inside his mouth. "He's more popular than me."

"Really?"

Ryoma nodded curtly.

"But introduce me to Alyssa-chan first!" Kintarou said as he turned his head both sides, looking frantically for the said female.

"You'll meet her…someday. Probably."

When he was about to reveal that 'Alyssa-chan' was just a made up character, a sudden piercing voice of a woman called, "Ryoooma-sama!"

"To-Tomo-chan," the girl in pigtails called with an uneasy smile as she tried to catch up to her friend.

"Ryoma-sama! Do you want to try my all new special lunch?"

"Me too! Me too!" Kintarou distractedly waved his hand to get the attention of the woman who seemed to be purposely avoiding him.

"Koshimae, I want some too!" whined Kintarou.

With a shrug, Ryoma took two pieces of sushi and offered one to Kintarou. It should be enough to compensate for the lie that he was about to do later on. "Here," he said as he took two more pieces and handed it to the red-haired boy.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Kintarou eyeing the pieces of tempura with pure delight.

"Ryo-Ryoma-sama?" the loud-mouthed woman eyed him curiously.

"Ah, yoroshiku!" Kintarou bowed as he greeted. "Tooyama Kintarou, Koshimae's best friend!" he added with a smile.

The woman eyed him with suspicion, "Re-Really?"

After some time, the woman looked up, finally convinced, as her face broke into a smile, "Oh, I guess you can have this then. I'm Osakada Tomoka, by the way," she said as they shook hands.

"Hee," he grinned. "Sure, sure."

"Ryoma-kun," the brunette-headed girl on the other hand muttered silently. "Here," she smiled shyly as she handed him something wrapped in a pink handkerchief. "Cookies," she said when her friend pat her back.

"I'm going to take her to her classroom, Ryoma-sama," the other girl said and turned to the pigtailed girl. "See you later in class, Ryoma-sama, Tooyama-san!"

"Who is she?" Kintarou asked as he munched yet another sushi.

"That's Alyssa-chan."

~To be continued

**0.0**


	3. Adopted

**Warning: Not beta-ed **so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the past chapters~! I hope I can still update XD My vacation's end is near. :)) So yeah, I hope you continue to support the story. Please be kind by telling me what you think. Happy reading~!

**0.0**

**Chapter 3: Adopted**

After History class, Ryoma could finally breathe that his long day would finally come to an end. Things had been a little bit complicated with Kintarou in the picture. The boy was talkative during classes and the girls around him seemed to think that since he showed interest to them, the tennis prince himself would as well do the same.

But there shouldn't be any problem since at home (at least) everything would be back to normal. In fact, his father wasn't usually at their house in the past few days so the place would be eerily quiet in a relaxing kind of way. Though he would love a match with the old man, there was nothing like some sort of peaceful atmosphere after an exhausting day at school.

The orange hue of the setting sun created a light feeling inside him that made him want to go home, take a shower, forget about homework and go straight to bed. He sighed in delight at the thought as his feet started to drag him faster along the sidewalk.

"Koshimae!"

He didn't know but that nickname made him want to walk faster.

"Wait!"

Despite the plea, Ryoma walked even faster.

And without any heed, Kintraou tackled him from behind.

"Koshimae, I told you to wait for me," Kintarou pouted as he released Ryoma.

Ryoma on the other hand merely shrugged in response.

"Where do you live?" Kintarou asked curiously.

"Not going to tell you," Ryoma replied and went the opposite direction away from his house. And here he thought Kintarou was _really _stalking him. Maybe he just had to thank God that the red-haired boy didn't know his house's whereabouts.

Kintarou pouted but walked silently alongside him.

Usually, it was not Ryoma to break the silence. But this time however, he just could not help but ask, "How long are you going to follow me?"

"I'm not following you."

Clearly he was following him, though Ryoma chose not to comment about it.

"To tell you the truth, Koshimae, I got lost when I was finding my way around for Tokyo," Kintarou started as he scratched his head.

"Aa," was the best reply Ryoma could muster.

"And then, thanks to that I lost a _huge _amount of money," he emphasized causing Ryoma to glance at his general direction with a foreboding thought.

Kintarou smiled nervously.

Ryoma just knew what that meant.

"You're not sharing my room," Ryoma spoke with a frown.

"No," Kintarou amended pointing a finger upwards. "I was thinking if I can live inside your closet."

Ryoma almost choked, "Live where?" he asked to confirm.

"Inside your closet!" Kintarou exclaimed, clearly proud at the idea.

Thinking that he would allow the boy to live with him was already an impossible thought, letting him live inside his _closet _was beyond preposterous…really.

"No," he said and turned left with a pace faster than he usually had.

"Why?" Kintarou whined. "I promise I'll pay for my toothpaste, shampoo, soap and even food! Just let me have a place to stay."

"Why inside my closet?" Ryoma prompted – it had been piquing his interest after all.

"Hee," Kintarou gave an amused grin. "I have been reading a manga recently, it's called _Bleach _by the way,and there is this shinigami Rukia who is sent to the human world by the soul society. Since Ichigo got her shinagami powers, she is forced to live inside a gigai and well…since she has no relatives, she has no place to go and has to live inside Ichigo's closet. Isn't it nice?" he smiled and turned to Ryoma who was about to take another turn.

"So what do you think, Koshimae?"

"No," Ryoma said decisively.

"Why is that?" Kintarou said when he finally caught up with Ryoma and held his chin as if thinking of something. "Maybe I can have Alyssa-chan help me?"

And with that, Ryoma had no response.

**0.0**

After the incident earlier, Ryoma just found himself staring at the bouncing red-haired boy on his bed. He actually thought his mother wouldn't have allowed it but seeing that Kintarou entertained her with all his crappy punch lines, his dear mother gladly let Kintarou stay.

Although he was given the guest room, Kintarou still insisted that he wanted to stay inside Ryoma's closet. The tennis prince didn't dare himself to argue with the peculiar ways of the boy since he wouldn't listen to him either. He would be better of letting him do what he wants so he could live his life at peace.

"Ne, Koshimae," Kintarou said as he hopped off from Ryoma's bed. "Is Alyssa-chan your girlfriend?"

Ryoma had no idea where it came from.

"Well, she's the only girl whom you seem to remember how she should be called."

Ryoma could only stare at the irony of the situation.

"That's why I think she's special to you, hee," he smiled as he scratched his head embarrassingly.

Ryoma coughed, "She's…not."

"Really?" Kintarou's eyes widened earning a nod from Ryoma. "But you looked so scared back then… when I mentioned I was going to ask for her help."

He was _indeed _scared back then but not because she was his girlfriend or she was something special to him. He just knew that if the boy found out that she wasn't really 'Alyssa-chan' he would either tease him or sent himself to endless hysteria. Not that he really cared but his non-stop talks were already enough to put him into insanity. But of course, he wouldn't admit that to him.

"Ah, that," Ryoma stalled.

"Yes," Kintarou said with enthusiasm, expectant for an answer.

"You should make a good impression if you like her," he was left with no other choice. He had no better way of answering it.

Kintarou cocked his head, "Eh?"

"Don't ask for her help," Ryoma sat on his bed, pulling an act of nonchalance. "It will make you look unreliable."

Kintarou blinked, "Ah…I see. You're really a good love adviser, Koshimae!" he exclaimed and shook both of his hands. "So you don't mind if I court her?"

"I don't," Ryoma replied at once.

"Yosh!" he punched his fist to the air. "From now on I'll just set my eyes on her."

Ryoma raised a brow.

"Well, I really think she'll be a good girlfriend," Kintarou said when he noticed Ryoma staring at him. "You remember her name so she must be something."

Ryoma could only sigh, "Just sleep," he ordered and covered his head with a blanket.

After a few Koshimaes from the red-haired boy, Kintarou glumly went inside Ryoma's closet and the room fell quiet.

Ryoma sigh satisfyingly as he was finally able to put himself into deep slumber.

Or so he wished.

**0.0**

"Koshimae, sleepy head. Wake up! Wake up!~"

The next morning, Ryoma was woken up by his new roommate's incessant out-of-tune singing and atrocious pronunciation of the English language. After uncovering him from his blanket, Kintarou grabbed him by his feet and jerked him out from the bed. He was far _worse _than his alarm clock.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he unconsciously muttered through the pillow that he successfully grabbed when Kintarou took him down towards the floor.

"Ko-shi-ma-e," Kintarou whispered through his ear. "Your mother said that breakfast is ready!"

"I don't care," Ryoma almost whined.

Due to Kintarou's repeated Koshimaes and his sleep walks, Ryoma wasn't able to get enough sleep last night. He did not know that the boy was still talkative and hyperactive even in his sleep.

"Koshimae, you're so kind! I didn't expect you to carry me to your bed though," Kintarou said.

"Aa," Ryoma could only reply as he turned his head to the other side.

Of course he didn't carry him to his bed; he actually wanted to lock the kid inside his closet. But damn it, he kept on sleep walking that Ryoma got tired of it and let him sleep on the bed beside him.

"That's why I volunteered to cook your lunch for you."

'_He did _not _say that,' _Ryoma thought forebodingly.

"Koshimae, you need to take a bath right now. We'll be late for school!" Kintarou said and slung Ryoma on his shoulder as he took him inside the bathroom.

"Do you want me to undress you, Koshimae?" Kintarou asked as he motioned towards Ryoma's shirt.

"No," Ryoma said with a horrifying expression.

"Roger!" Kintarou saluted and closed the door behind him.

Ryoma sigh; he didn't know that bringing another lunatic in his family could turn him into one of them, "Does he even know how to cook?" he asked himself as he turned on the shower.

After finishing his bath, Ryoma rushed toward the dining table ready to feed his grumbling stomach.

He was about to start his breakfast when he realized that his self-proclaimed best friend wasn't anywhere near the vicinity.

"Where's the kid?" he asked his mother who was still busy preparing around the kitchen.

"He left earlier. He said he wasn't used to eating breakfast?" Rinko laid his milk (prescribed by Inui) in front of him. "I did not force him since he might be telling the truth. I thought you knew?"

Ryoma nodded, "He promised me he would pay for his food. He must be lying."

"Oh dear," she laughed.

"I'll bring him food," he said earning a teasing smile from his mother.

It wasn't like he really wanted to bring him food or anything, but he wasn't a stone either. He sometimes knows how to be considerate.

"Should we adopt him as your brother?"

Instead of answering, Ryoma chose to ignore the question and stood up, "I'm going," he said as he grabbed the bento box wrapped inside the yellow handkerchief.

As soon as he was out of the house, the familiar spiky hair of his senpai greeted him with his bicycle alongside him.

With a grin, he offered, "Early today, aren't we?"

"Aa, my new alarm clock is a torture," he shrugged.

Momoshiro laughed, "Hop on."

Ryoma silently did as what was ordered.

With him being positioned, Momoshiro pushed their way towards the school.

"Ne, Echizen," Momoshiro started. "In case your new alarm clock needs a hand, Fuji-senpai said that the regulars to help,"

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Well, he seems to be interested with him. Kind of scary actually," Momoshiro answered, slightly looking upwards as if on deep thought. "He even said he looks better with Ryuuzaki-san," he added as an afterthought.

"Aa…sou."

Momoshiro nudged him slightly with a laugh, "Aren't you a little jealous?"

"Should I be?" Ryoma asked, his face slightly contorted with confusion.

Unfortunately, his senpai seemed to have misunderstood his statement, "Ah…confident aren't we?"

Ryoma stayed silent, unsure of what to say or rather…clueless of whatever his senpai was talking about.

"But be careful anyway," Momoshiro suddenly said as they entered the grounds of Seigaku. "You might regret it later."

"Whatever you say, Momo-senpai," Ryoma smirked as he hopped off the bike. "Thanks for the ride," he said as he took his leave.

After locking his bike to a pole beside the other bikes that lined up the shed, Momoshiro followed his kouhai. It wasn't so long when Ryoma suddenly stopped causing them to bump into each other. He was about to reprimand the younger man for suddenly stopping when he raised his head and realized what the boy's sudden halt was all about.

Ryoma's fist held the yellow bento tighter.

"Here," Ryoma said as he held the bento higher to Momoshiro's face, offering it to him.

"For me?"

"He seemed to find his cook," he said as he went away from the scene.

The powerhouse of Seigaku tried to restrain the laugh that he had been holding for a while as he stared at the cute couple under a cherry blossom tree. He could clearly hear the laugh of the red-haired boy from afar. Sure enough, it was strange to see Ryuuzaki with another guy. It was even stranger that she could cook for another guy than Echizen. But nevertheless, getting a different – quite positive – reaction from Ryoma was a progress.

Now he knew why Fuji-senpai had been so interested with him.

~To be continued

**0.0**


End file.
